El punto sin retorno
by BlackDreamQueen
Summary: Hay momentos en que un simple hecho puede cambiarlo todo, y no hay forma de volver atrás. Quizás, el desconocimiento de esa circunstancia sea el causante de que hoy, a pesar de haberse dicho que no le importaba, no pueda vivir sin pensarla a ella y a la noche que todo lo cambió.


_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son propiedad exclusiva de J.K. Rowling, a excepción de Ignatius que es invención mía. _

* * *

_**Nota del Autor:** _No acostumbro a dejar notas del autor al principio pero qué se le va a hacer. Primero queria saludarlos a todos y decirles que espero que les guste este One-Shot como a mi me gustó escribirlo. Hace mucho que no subo algo de esta pareja, y creo que me hacía falta. Ahora, continuaré mis otras historias y mis series de viñetas, en las que me he demorado un poquitín porque a mis maestros se les ha ocurrido la brillante idea de ponernos muchos examenes.

En fin,

Cuidense mucho, y dejen reviews para saber su opinión.

Atte: BlackDreamQueen.

* * *

_El punto sin retorno._

* * *

_Hay momentos en que un simple hecho puede cambiarlo todo, y no hay forma de volver atrás. Quizás, el desconocimiento de esa circunstancia sea el causante de que hoy, a pesar de haberse dicho que no le importaba, no pueda vivir sin pensarla a ella y a la noche que todo lo cambió._

* * *

Los labios de Pansy, su novia por más de un año cinco meses luego de salir de Hogwarts, no le saben a nada medianamente reconocible, y responde a ellos de forma monótona y desapasionada; pero ella no parece notarlo y lo sigue besando con fervorosa devoción. No le dice que pare porque está acostumbrado, y porque a la chica parece agradarle recibir besos sin amor.

Se acomoda mejor en el sofá de su habitación y empuja un poco a su novia para que deje de besarlo, pero no parece entenderle —porque se sienta en sus piernas dejando muy juntas sus caderas— y continúa besándolo. Él se harta, porque es de quienes dicen lo que quieren una sola vez y que Pansy Parkinson —quien si continúa así perderá el título de su novia— no entienda el lenguaje no verbal —no haciendo, por ende, lo que él quiere— le irrita de sobre manera. Entonces la empuja más fuerte, dejándola a su lado en el sofá y no sobre si.

Ella le observa con sorpresa, y le escruta con la mirada durante largos segundos. La mira de la misma forma, usa legeremancia en ella y sonríe mientras se arregla el cabello y se levanta del sofá. El pensamiento que ronda su cabeza es una tontería de lo más absurda, a él le parece divertido, por la inocencia de ella al pensar que él la quiso alguna vez.

"¿Cuándo dejó de amarme?" Contiene una carcajada cruel y mira a la chica en su sofá. Pansy parece triste y al bode de las lágrimas, y no siente ni la más mínima compasión por ella. Se sienta a su lado disfrutando de su dolor, le sostiene el rostro con las manos y mira directamente a los ojos de ella. Sonríe, como diciéndole que todo está bien —_mentira_— y ella le cree, porque confía en él y copia su sonrisa. _Gran error._

"Nunca te amé, Pansy" Le dice, tranquilo. Ella contempla su rostro sin comprender, como si las palabras fueran complicadas y le estuviese hablando en una lengua galimatías. "Lo supiste desde el principio" Su ahora ex novia rompe a llorar, e intenta abrazarlo sabiendo que se irá como hace siempre.

Le contempla con altanería y desagrado. Nunca le han gustado las escenas de mujeres despechadas y se voltea, camina hacia la puerta y cuando su mano pálida y fría toca por fin el pomo, le recuerda, con el mismo aire despectivo que lo caracterizaba cuando estaba en Hogwarts, que el departamento le pertenece a él, y que no desea verla ahí cuando regrese con un simple: "Márchate con todas tus cosas, por favor."

En vista de que recibiría una maldición más o menos potente si seguía ahí un par de segundos más abre la puerta y la traspasa, cerrándola con una tranquilidad admirable gracias a la reciente ruptura con su novia.

Se desaparece, y aparece ya fuera del edificio. Suspira por fin tranquilo al saber que nadie estará esperándole en casa. El futuro se ve cada vez más prometedor.

.

* * *

.

Camina distraído esquivando con soltura y destreza a varios transeúntes cargados con objetos de la más diversa procedencia. Ve paquetes que se remueven entre los brazos de sus dueños, lechuzas en sus jaulas, personas con tres o cuatro tomos gruesos de libros en sus brazos, calderos cargados con ingredientes para pociones…

Y es en el momento en el que se gira para esquivar a una anciana particularmente cargada con cachivaches y chucherías inútiles, en el que se encuentra de frente con un coche para bebés con dos pequeños niños dentro; uno de ellos curiosamente parecido a él, quien le sonríe y balbucea, el otro niño, en cambio, le mira con recelo y deja de mirarlo para contemplar a su mamá. Siguiendo a su hermano, el niño rubio también la mira. Por lo que se ve obligado a mirar a la madre de las criaturas.

Siente que los músculos de su mandíbula se sueltan y que su boca cae floja, siguiendo la fuerza de gravedad, formando una perfecta "O". Lo corrige rápidamente, y su rostro vuelve a mostrar la expresión de seriedad acostumbrada. La madre de ambos niños alza una ceja, altanera, y él responde con el mismo gesto.

"¿Son tus hijos?" Le pregunta sin demostrar curiosidad. El pequeño niño rubio toma su mano y hala de uno de sus dedos con diversión.

"Lo son."Lo mira con calculada indiferencia e ignora deliberadamente la simpatía de su hijo por el hombre frente a ella. "Por cierto, Malfoy, es cortés disculparse por atravesarse en el camino de otra persona y chocar con ella. Considerando tu educación creí que lo sabrías"

Muerde su lengua evitando una réplica mordaz ante el cuestionamiento de la perfecta educación dada por su madre, suspira lentamente y pasa la mano por la cabeza del bebé rubio como un reflejo desinteresado.

"Lo sé, Granger. Sin embargo, me parece que no fui yo quien se cruzó en tu camino, sino tu en él mío; mi educación, por otro lado, es incuestionable, a diferencia de la tuya." La ve fruncir el ceño con molestia, y comenzar a conducir nuevamente el pequeño cochecito; murmura palabras insultantes contra su persona y él se encoje de hombros, caminando en dirección contraria con las manos en los bolsillos.

Entonces de la nada, el bebé rubio comienza a llorar, y el bebé castaño, en un acto de completa simpatía con su hermano, llora también. La ve coger a ambos bebés en sus brazos y comenzar a mecerlos, tranquilizadora. En ese instante se percata de algo, en la mano izquierda de ambos niños hay una marca, un pequeño lunar cerca del dedo índice, en el lugar exacto en el que él tiene el suyo, en el que su padre tenía el suyo, y en el que el padre de su padre tenía el suyo, también.

La escucha llamar a los niños, los ve relajarse completamente, y se paraliza ante el conocimiento de algo que creía olvidado.

Camina hacia ella y la ve tensarse, como si supiera que él había descubierto algo. Se detiene exactamente frente a ella y la mira directo a los ojos, encontrándose con un muro impenetrable que le impedía el uso de Legeremancia para encontrar respuestas.

"¿Cómo se llaman?" Pregunta brusco, tomándola del brazo fuertemente luego de que dejara a los niños dormidos en el coche. Ella intenta sacudirse de su agarre, se muerde el labio y retuerce las manos en un ademán nervioso.

"Me lastimas" Se queja, mientras el aligeraba la presión de su mano contra el brazo de ella.

"Responde." Sus ojos refulgen con algo de curiosidad que rayaba en la desesperación. Ella vuelve a morderse el labio y desvía la mirada.

"Ignatius y…_Scorpius_" Un recuerdo golpea con fuerza en su cabeza.

* * *

.

_Era una de esas escapadas nocturnas en las que ambos se encontraban juntos, lejos de todo el mundo, donde solo la luna era testigo de sus múltiples palabras y gestos de adoración para con el otro, cuando le confesó a ella su más grande deseo. _

"_Si alguna vez tengo hijos, deseo que mi primogénito se llame Scorpius." Ella se había reído y lo había mirado con una infinita ternura. Por su parte, alzó una ceja, preguntándose qué demonios había dicho que era tan gracioso. _

"_Tú familia tiene un don para los nombres extraños" Fue lo único que le contestó._

_._

* * *

Ignorando la sorpresa y el enfado que le causó el recuerdo, continuó con su interrogatorio.

"¿Cuánto hace que nacieron?" La rudeza de su voz le sorprende, pero no vuelve a preguntar, quiere respuestas inmediatas y repetir la pregunta solo le generaría más tiempo de espera.

"Ocho meses" Su respuesta tiene un efecto inmediato en él, su nariz se dilata, y su respiración se vuelve más lenta y forzosa. Afloja su agarre para que ella finalmente se libere.

"Dime que estoy equivocado."

"No lo estás, pero despreocúpate, están bastante bien sin ti" Ella toma el coche y desaparece junto a los niños, dejándole con un sabor amargo en la boca.

El futuro se ve cada vez más en su contra.

.

* * *

.

Gira el pomo de la puerta de su departamento, la abre e inhala lentamente. Pansy había obedecido sus órdenes y se había marchado. Recorre lentamente el camino hasta llegar a su habitación.

La cama con sus oscuras sábanas de seda negra le llama, tentadora. Cierra la puerta de su alcoba y se desviste lentamente, se lanza sobre ella con un cansancio y agotamiento que no había sentido desde que la guerra había llegado a su fin.

Y es mientras cierra los párpados, intentando dormirse, cuando comienza a recordar:

_No había vuelta atrás. _

_Lo supo desde el primer beso que habían compartido en secreto. Ese primer beso que había sido una mezcla de frustración, ira, furia, y un deseo primitivo y reprimido desde hacía mucho tiempo. Ese primer beso, a falta de una palabra mejor, salvaje; con tirones de pelo, rasguños y mordiscos. El cual jamás fue una demostración de afecto, sino, de repulsión, de guerra, de un odio terrible y destructivo, y a la vez, de magnífico y apasionante._

_Y no le importó cuando volvieron a cruzarse sus caminos en plena guerra, rodeados de destrucción. La había tomado de un brazo, alejándola del pelirrojo que se había distraído por un motivo que no le importaba y habían entrado a un pasadizo cerrado, al que nadie iba a entrar por estar muy ocupados en su lucha. _

_Comenzaron a besarse, mientras ella lo golpeaba débilmente. Reprochándole, golpeándole, mordiéndole con rabia hasta que logró que su labio inferior sangrase. _

"_No podemos hacer esto" Le había dicho ella, con su cabello castaño enmarañado y esparcido por su rostro "Está mal, deberíamos estarnos matando"_

_Le había mirado con sorna, para luego acabar besándole con más insistencia mientras su sangre pasaba de su boca a la de ella._

"_Eso es lo que hacemos, nos matamos de deseo el uno por el otro" Se aferró a su cintura y sus besos se volvieron cada vez más apasionados. _

"_No es correcto, Malfoy." Dijo ella, titubeante. _

"_Pasamos el límite de lo correcto y lo incorrecto con el primer beso…" La besó "La primera caricia" Pasó sus manos pálidas y frías por cada trozo de piel expuesta del cuerpo de ella, provocándole escalofríos. "La primera vez que nos entregamos al otro…"Susurró con voz incitante al oído de ella. _

"_Aún podemos terminar esto, alejarnos y fingir que nada ocurrió…" Él besó la unión de su cuello y su hombro y ella se estremeció "A-un podemos detenernos, y no llegar al punto donde no podamos volver atrás" _

_Él la miró fijamente a los ojos y se besaron, sabiendo que lo que ella decía era imposible. _

_Se entregaron una vez más, poseyéndose ambos en una promesa de amor secreto y prohibido que tenía todas las de acabar mal, cruzando juntos una y otra vez el umbral del punto sin retorno._

_._

* * *

.

Despierta agitado y con desasosiego. Se sienta en la cama y mira a su alrededor. Pasa una mano por su cabello en un infructuoso intento por tranquilizarse. Se levanta y se dirige al baño, abre el grifo del lavamanos y se arroja agua a la cara.

Maldice al recuerdo que ocupa en esos instantes sus pensamientos, y que produjo el despertar de un sentimiento oculto en lo más recóndito de su persona; sentimiento despreciable y que no ha tenido ni la más mínima importancia para él luego de que su madre muriese hace un año atrás.

Maldice por no haberle hecho caso a la mujer por la que ese sentimiento despreciable ocupa su pecho; no había sucedido nada de detenerse, alejarse y fingir que nada ocurrió.

Pero se entregaron tantas veces, que terminaron haciendo algo imperdonable; la razón de que los besos de Pansy no le supieran a nada, y que las noches con ella fueran solo un sinsentido.

Habían cruzado el punto sin retorno.

Se habían entregado el corazón.

.

* * *

.

Ha pasado una semana de su descubrimiento, y no sabe porque puñetera razón está ahí, pero no puede darse la vuelta y marcharse, no porque no pueda, sino porque lisa y llanamente —lo comprendió luego de mucho pensarlo— no quiere.

Llama a la puerta tres veces, se arregla la corbata y el cabello con una mano. Escucha un "Voy enseguida" viniendo desde dentro de la acogedora casa. Y escucha unos pasos acercarse a la puerta.

Levanta las rosas rojas, que según recuerda son sus favoritas, y se las entrega en cuanto abre la puerta.

Ella le mira con el entrecejo fruncido, y se muerde el labio con confusión.

Le sonríe, como diciéndole que todo estaba bien, y ella lo mira detectando toda falsedad en su sonrisa. Pero no encuentra nada, y sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas.

Se lanza hacia él y él la abraza, las rosas habían caído a sus pies.

Comparten un beso como si fuera la primera vez que se besaran, un beso dulce, y que daba aires de un futuro prometedor.

Se separan y Draco sonríe.

¿Qué más da cruzar el punto sin retorno una vez más?

* * *

.

**_~Fin~_**


End file.
